Homo Navigium: Upgrade
by titanicboy1912
Summary: The Homo Navigium are called back in time. This is the third story in the saga.


April 14, 2212

I've discovered something interesting about the Homo Navigium's ship halves, as far as I can tell it can keep us alive as long as the ship it's connected to is afloat and well maintained (hence the timestamp on this recording). today my friends and I got a message from the scientists that gave us our powers, they've got an upgrade for us. computer, replay message.

"Hello Josiah, I need you to come back to the future...( wait, what, oh) back to the past. (you guys never tell me anything) Sorry, my colleagues neglected to tell me this recording would be sent to a time after our deaths. I've got an upgrade for you. set the time machine's time drive to April 14, 2187 and bring your friends." Thank you computer, set Kronos device to sync with date specified in recording and engage.

2 seconds later (or is is 25 years in the past?)

I guess I should explain what all that technobabble was about. I've upgraded the Titanic over the years, I added a warp core in 2063, a computer core about 2 years later, transporters in 2152, and a Kronos device in January of this year. the Kronos device allows me to travel through time from a dead stop without needing to warm up. I met with the scientists and asked them what the upgrade was and they told me that they didn't want to reveal it before everyone else got there but as far as i knew they hadn't even upgraded their ships to fly so i went forward in time, picked them up, and took them back in time with me.

"Okay, now that you're all here we'll tell you what the upgrade is..." said one scientist.

"Well, what is it!" shouted Israel.

"I was pausing for effect," replied the scientist, "we have discovered a way to separate your ship halves and make them into armor."

"You mean like Iron Man?" asked Tray.

"Yes, like Iron Man." said the scientist.

"What would be the advantage to this upgrade, with the morphers we can turn into the Homo Navigium wherever we are but if we do that we would have to run home and get into the armor by which point the villain could have destroyed half the city." i said.

"the advantage is that they are more easily upgraded and we could give them various strengths like the stealth armor and the hulk buster." said one of the other scientists.

"If we keep them as part of us we won't need to store them." I said.

"But it is difficult to upgrade a person." said the third scientist.

"Okay, we'll do it." I said. We were put into these tubes and the ship DNA was extracted from us and we told the scientists what we wanted our suits to look like and they programed it into a computer. when our appearances were complete they asked us what abilities we wanted to have other than the abilities we were given so many years prior. (or is it yesterday, its difficult to tell with time travel) I didn't really want anything special, i just wanted to look cooler. Damingo wanted a little more fire power (or maybe water power). Tray, the earth mover, wanted something that would allow him to take out the bigger, stronger enemies. Israel,the air elementalist that he is, wanted a cloaking device. When the upgrades were complete and the suits were finished they looked like Iron Man's various armor except rather than the Mk 1 circular arc reactor and the Mk 2 triangular one our arc reactors looked like the symbols for the various elements we were created with the power to control. Mine was the standard armor, Damingo's the War Machine armor, Tray's the stealth armor, and Israel's The Hulkbuster armor. we decided to test our armor the same way we tested our abilities when we first got our powers. i used my newly created repulsors to blast a couple of oil drums into oblivion and Damingo used a missile barrage to put out the fire, granted it accomplished that differently than the first time he did it. Tray picked up a rock and Israel jumped on top of it, went into stealth mode and spun in circles really fast in order to create the tornado.

"Project I.R.O.N.M.A.N. is successful." said the scientist at the computer.

"All vitals are normal." said the scientist who had created the mock up of what our armor would look like.

"Did you guys just use us a guinea pigs AGAIN!" shouted Israel, coming from a suit that was at least two feet taller than me, it was a little unnerving.

"Uh... yes," said the third scientist, "but there weren't any other subjects willing to be genetically altered in order to have something to separate from their genome without killing them."

"Israel, just calm down, you're bored, you've lived for 115 years, i'm a little bored with it myself but now we finally have room to die." I said.

"What" asked one of the scientists, "how have you lived for so long?"

"The ship DNA in us kept us alive as long as the Titanic, Britannic, Carpathia, and Lusitania were still either on the bottom of the ocean or afloat on the surface and they've been afloat for 50 years. Actually the Titanic is in orbit above us right now, I've upgraded it with a warp core and a Kronos device."

"A what?" asked one of the scientists.

"A Kronos device, its basically a time drive but a lot more advanced." I said. Suddenly I was contacted by my ship.

"Sir, we're under attack!" said Commander Murdoch.

"By whom?" I asked.

"Klingons." he said.

"Okay, I'm coming up, but I won't be beaming." I said.

"But Sir, how will you get up here?" asked Lieutenant Commander Lightoller.

"My new Iron Man armor." I said.

"Can we come too?" asked my friends.

"You might as well." I said, "but you guys might not be much help due to your elements."

"What do you mean?" asked Tray.

"There is no air, earth, or water in space." I said.

"In that case," said Damingo, "we'd rather stay here."

"Suit yourself." I said and I took off.

Once I was in orbit I blasted my repulsors at the nearest klingon ship but I didn't do more than scratch their paint.

"Looks like you could use some help." said a voice over my PA system. I turned around to see a catian atrox class carrier looming above me, then a video feed opened up on my display screen and I couldn't believe my eyes... it was... me, not me literally speaking it was my Star Trek Online character. Captain Smith of the U.S.S. Californian opened fire on the klingons and they forgot all about the Titanic and began firing back.

"Beam me and my friends aboard Titanic and let's get out of here." I said. as soon as we were on board the kronos device engaged but just before it warped us back to 2112 I told the helm to keep us where we are.

Once the last of the Klingons blew up Captain Smith hailed me. "I never got the chance to thank you for creating me." he said.

"You're welcome," I said, "but how did you get here?"

"When the klingons withdrew from the khitomer accords and the war started both sides ended up in a stalemate so they figured out a way to turn code into matter and brought all the characters out of the Star Trek Online game in order to increase their numbers." he said.

"I'm guessing that gave the federation the advantage." I said.

"It did, but every once and awhile an officer will report a strange feeling shortly before a battle and that feeling will be focused on a specific ship or klingon that they just can't bring themselves to fire on," he said, "and our spies report the same feelings at the same battles on the klingon side."

"That might be the connection that the person shares with the klingon because most Star Trek Online players had at least one klingon character." I said.

"I got the same feeling a little while ago passing a Romulan Ship named Mithras." said Captain Smith

"That was my Romulan character, Lightoller," I said, "and if you ever get that feeling while battling a Klingon that would be my Klingon character, Ismay."

"Are all of your Star Trek Online characters named after the Titanic's crew?" asked Murdoch.

"Yes." I said. Just then another Klingon ship warped in and hailed us

"This is Lieutenant General Ismay of the I.K.S. Bismarck, surrender and prepare to be boarded." said my klingon character.

"What are we going to do, the Titanic can't beat him and he is your alternate personality?" I said.

"I'm not sure." said Captain Smith

"Wait a minute," I said, "Access the old cryptic server labeled 'holodeck' and access my account, i'm going to try and take control of him and his ship."

"Yes sir." said Murdoch. When I had logged on to my old account all my characters were still there so I selected Ismay and found that the game was connected to him and I could see the Titanic and the Californian, I had him turn around and warp out, there wasn't much else I could do other than send him to the Borg to be destroyed which is what I did.

"He's dead." I said.

"You killed him?" asked Captain Smith

"Technically I sent him to the Gamma Orionis Sector Block and the Borg assimilated him." I said.

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now." said Captain Smith.

**"It's time for us to go back to our own times." I said, and I gave to order to activate the Kronos Device. **


End file.
